Mixed and Matched
by MonkeyButt65
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the cutest couple in East High. After Troy and Sharpay are partners for a chemistry project, will all that change Troy and Gabriella’s relationship? Troypay
1. Caught

**Mixed Matched**

**Summary:** Troy and Gabriella are the cutest couple in East High. After Troy and Sharpay are partners for a chemistry project, will all that change Troy and Gabriella's relationship? Troypay

**Characters:** Troy- Zac Efron

Sharpay- Ashley Tisdale

Gabriella- Vanessa Hudgens

Ryan- Lucas

Chad- Corbin Bleu

Taylor- Monique Coleman

"Troy…" She paused a second as she walked towards him slowly. He had been at the door of her bedroom staring at her.

"Yeah." He snapped back into reality when he heard her voice piercing through the silence.

"Come here." She said softly her finger calling him slowly towards her. He did as she said and slowly walk towards her. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. She pressed her lips on his as she walked backwards towards her bed. She laid back on it pulling him on her. Suddenly they heard the door open.

"Troy!" The voice cried. Sharpay's eyes closed tightly as she began to remember everything leading to this moment.

_**Flashback**_

"Troy and…. Sharpay." Ms. Mayer said as she finished announcing the partner for the project.

"What?! Mrs. Mayer you can't possibly be serious?" Sharpay complained as she stood up slamming her hands on her desk.

"Yeah Miss I mean I'd take anyone but her." Troy said as he stood up. Ms. Mayer looked at her papers and shook her head.

"I am sorry I can't do anything about it. You two are the last two without partners trust me this will work out."

Troy sighed and sat down in defeat. Sharpay sighed and glared towards him. She hadn't been able to stand him ever since the summer at Lava Springs. Gabriella shot Troy a sympathetic look. She mouthed the words _I'm sorry._ He smiled weakly and shook his head. The bell rang and everyone left. Sharpay walked to Ms. Mayer's desk to complain some more.

"Ms. Mayer please can't you just change me and Gabriella so I have Ryan and she has Troy?" She asked sweetly pointing back towards her brother who was standing right behind her.

"I can't do anything about this just do what you need to do and get it over with." She said as she put her papers in her bag and walked out of the room leaving the four teens together. Sharpay turned around furious.

"My house 4pm." She said angrily to Troy. She stomped out of the room, her brother following behind.

"Shar wait up!" He said as he tried to catch up with her. When he did, he said in a whisper. "This would be the perfect chance to try and steal him, get him back for yourself." She turned and looked at him.

"No not this time. I'm tired of that, and if he doesn't want me, then he can stay with her." She said turning back to her locker. She grabbed her stuff and walked to her next class. Mean while, Troy and Gabriella where having a conversation of their own.

"Troy, it will be fine trust me, and I'll be in the same house so if anything happens, you know I'll be there." She said and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and leaned in kissing her softly.

_**End of flash back**_

Well that's our first chapter R&R hope you enjoyed hehe. Second chapter coming soon


	2. The beginning

_**Recap:**_

_She pressed her lips on his as she walked backwards towards her bed. She laid back on it pulling him on her. Suddenly they heard the door open._

"_Troy!" The voice cried._

Sharpay gasped and Troy got off of her.

"Gaby!" He exclaimed. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. He got up. "I'll be back Shar." He ran out after her and Shar sat up a worried look on her face. She couldn't help but go back to her flashback.

_**Flashback**_

At the end of the day Sharpay couldn't help but sigh to herself as the time came closer to the meeting at her place.

"You ready Shar?" Her brother Ryan said as he came behind her and took his bag. She nodded, got her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She walked out to the car, dreading 4pm. Both Ryan and Shar got into the car. They drove off to their place and at every stop light she would stair into space, thinking of what would happen. She sort of still liked Troy but never really admitted it to herself, or anyone else.

At their house, Sharpay went up to her room and changed into her pajamas. Ryan went to his room staying in the same clothes. The doorbell rang and their butler answered the door.

"Hi. I'm Troy and I'm here to see Sharpay Evans." Troy said.

"Ahh, right this way." The butler said, showing Troy Sharpay's room. The butler left and Troy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Troy." He responded. He could hear her soft footsteps walking towards the door. He heard a clicking sound as she opened her door, revealing he in pink pajamas. _No surprise,_ He thought. She pulled the door open entirely and stepped aside.

"Come in" She said. "Don't touch anything just go to the desk." He sighed and looked around her room.

"Whatever you say princess." He said sarcastically as he sat at the desk. She made a face behind his back and sat down on the bed.

"So what is it that we are going to do?" She asked as she looked towards him. He had his back turned to the table looking down at the papers. She stood up and walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked down at the work and he said slightly choking on his words.

"We need to solve this problem and write a report." He looked at his shoulder to her hand. She looked down at her hand and moved her hand.

"I'm sorry." She moved and sat on a chair.

They worked in her room for the next few hours, and then they heard the bell from the door downstairs. They heard the butler open up and they heard Gabriella's voice. He took her to Ryan's room and Troy got up and walked to Ryan's room.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay said getting up and walking behind him. He shook his head and said.

"To see Gabby I need to talk to her."

She sighed and sat down on her chair again. "Whatever."

"Gabby!" Troy said running over to her. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey how's it going?" She said.

"It's not hell, yet." He said with a soft laugh. She laughed with him and kissed him softly.

"Hey I got to get to work. I'll see you later." She walked into Ryan's room and Troy and walked back to Sharpay's room. She was mad, she had gotten half way through the problem when he came in she looked back at him and then turned back to her work.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked over to his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off and he sighed. "Come on Shar don't be that way." He thought for a minute. That was the first time he had ever called her that.

_**End of flashback.**_

She came back from her flashback and thought about that moment. That's when her feelings for him had started to come back. When she knew she was falling for him all over again.

Hehe end of chap two you know you want to read more. R&R! Love ya!


	3. Maybe, maybe not

**Maybe, maybe not**

Sharpay stood up and walked to her window. They had been outside of her house arguing and yelling for the past few minute. The more she looked at them the more memories from before came into her head.

_**Flash back**_

"Its fine just forget it and let's finishes this up." She said as she looked at him sitting down next to her.

"Yeah you're right I mean there is no reason for us arguing anymore might as well just get along mean while." He said as he looked at her. For once he couldn't stop looking at her. He didn't like her like that but she didn't seem like such a bad person after all. She looked up from the paper and she turned her head to him.

"Yes?" She said as she caught him looking at her. He shook his head and looked away quickly.

"Nothing. So how far have you gotten on this?" He tried to change the topic back to the homework, and she went along with it. They talked about the work for the next few hours and each second with him made her mover closer and made her feel those feelings she had before. She stopped her self when she noticed what she was doing and the time finally came for him to go home. She smiled as she stood up and so did he.

"So I'll see you tomorrow same time?" She asked as she walked towards her bedroom door.

"Yeah same time." He smiled back and finally walked out. She closed the door and threw herself back on the bed. She looked up at her ceiling smiling to herself. _What am I doing?_

She thought. _I am not doing this again I am not going to throw myself at him._ Her thoughts were what she used to control herself most of the time they worked but when it came to him she couldn't do anything to control herself.

_The next day [in the flashback_

Troy had gone to school early to work on his game with the guys and Gabriella as usual was there to watch him. Sharpay and Ryan got to school just in time, not early not late. She had been thinking about the day before. In her mind she swore they had been flirting but the way he ran to Gabriella made her think other wise. She went to her locker and got her stuff. She then walked to her class and sat at her desk. Troy came in with his friends and glanced at her. She had noticed it too. Everyone had taken their seats except for Troy. Sharpay leaned over and whispered to Ryan.

"Ryan go sit in Troy's seat."

"What?" He responded.

"Just go" She said and he got up and sat in his seat. She really didn't want to be bad but for once she just wanted him to sit next to her. The teacher came in and told him to take a seat. She pointed to Ryan's normal seat next to Sharpay and Troy went and sat there.

"I know you're up to something." Troy whispered as he looked straight.

"What are you talking about?" She said as she glanced slightly over to him.

"Why else would Ryan go and take my seat when he knows I always sit there?"

She shook her head. "Troy you got it all wrong. Me and my brother just had a argument and he doesn't want to talk to me that's all." He looked over at her finally.

"Argument why?" he asked as he stayed looking at her. She couldn't believe it he believed her and he was acting like he cared.

"Just something that happened at home don't worry." She smiled slightly inside. He turned his head to face forward not saying another word about that thing. The bell rang and they headed to their next class Chemistry. They had to sit with their partners and again Sharpay and Troy sat next to each other. Taylor and Chad walked over to Gabriella.

"Don't you think it's a little weird this is the second time in a row they sit together." Taylor said as she glanced over at them.

"They are partners for the project." She responded.

"Yeah but this is the second time today and didn't you say that yesterday he was smiling and saying that it was going good at her house?" Chad said doing the same thing as Taylor.

"Yes but he said not hell yet." She responded. "Look you guys Troy is not getting himself into another problem with her ok? Just forget about it she wont get him now go back to work." They both sighed and went back to their seat. They knew she had a point and they needed to cool down. So they just ignored it the rest of the time.

"So how about that half of the problem you almost done?" Sharpay asked as she leaned over and looked at Troy's paper there was hardly anything on it.

"Uhh yeah" He said joking. He looked at her and she looked at him they laughed and she nudged him playfully.

"Come on Troy we should get at least half of it done here." She smiled and pointed at the work they had to do.

"Well maybe its better that we do it at your place it will be easier more quitter." He said looking at her and smiling himself. She smiled he seemed like if he wanted to spend more time with her. She tried to block that thought out of her head knowing it was impossible.

But in his mind slowly that was what was going on. He started to like her and it freaked him out a bit.

_**End of flashback**_

She turned around to see Troy standing behind her. "What happened?" She asked walking over to him and taking his hand.

"She's mad Shar...she said we needed to talk. I already know where that's headed." He looked at her hand in his and he pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know if I want it or don't."

R&R Yes people this is getting intense read more.


End file.
